After the Credits TCOT Murdered Madam
by Elena George
Summary: Because you asked...maybe it will steam up your glasses, maybe not. You'll just have to read and see - LOL


ATC TCOT Murdered Madam

ATC TCOT Murdered Madam

A/N: for the fun of it, certainly not the profit. Pls note that when I write one fanfic, it may not connect nor dovetail w/other of my fanfics. I try to "see" what the characters are doing and let them speak their own peace.

Perry tucked Della under his chin and leaned on his one good leg to draw her as close to himself as he could. Della delighted in the gesture and reveled in his scent, his warmth, and the sound of his voice as it rumbled deep in his chest. The shared a laugh about being all on their own before making their way to the car.

The limo gave Perry ample room to stretch his knee out, to find some small measure of comfort in the back. Della helped him get himself "organized" as he put it before telling the driver which restaurant she intended for dinner. The reservation was ready as they entered. The table was fairly close to the front of the place but still secluded. Perry ordered a lobster tail while Della enjoyed her steak. Perry was quieter than normal; he just watched Della with fascination and adoration. When dinner was finished, they returned to the hotel suite.

Della opened up the suite with the key card. She slipped her shoes off and pushed them with her toe into a corner – out from under foot. Perry hobbled in after her. He had shut the door with the "Do Not Disturb" sign on the outside. Della moved around behind him to help him out of his jacket. She draped it across the back of a chair.

"Care for anything, Perry?" she asked as she took her earrings off. "These things have been pinching me all day," she commented as she deposited them on a countertop nearby.

He made his way to the couch and sat down, "Yes. I'd like you over here with me."

Della looked at him and smiled, "Let me take that for you," she motioned to the crutches.

Next she snuggled down next to Perry, tucked her legs underneath herself, and leaned into his chest. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her. Perry nuzzled his face against hers. She giggled as his beard tickled her neck.

"Perry!" she protested.

"Hmm," he growled low and soft.

With a flick of his tongue, he made her shiver and moan. She leaned her head back to give him a better vantage as she rubbed his thigh making him pull her even closer.

"Della, you just don't know what you do to me…" he purred in her ear.

"Only half of what you do to me," she twisted back around to face him.

Her hands stroked his face, "I am in love with you as much as I was 30 years ago."

"Was that before or after that Domenico guy?" he grumped.

"Perry, you're jealous of a kid's affair? I was barely out of high school at the time," she began unknotting his silk tie. She loved the way the silk felt between her fingers.

"Of course, I am," he said as he fiddled with her jacket. "I want you all to myself."

"You have had me all to yourself ever since I came to Los Angeles," she began unbuttoning his collar.

"Have I?" he dispensed with her jacket, leaving it on the back of the couch.

"Yes, of course," she began working on the other buttons on his shirt.

She knew just how to touch and kiss and nibble her way to his silence. All Perry could do was lean back and float on clouds of her sensual touching. He gazed at her through half-closed lids as he gave her encouraging moans of his absolute approval. As soon as she had gotten all the buttons undone, she tugged the shirt out of his pants. Perry knew it was his turn as she ran her fingers provocatively through the hair on his chest.

Each gold chain slipped into his hands as they deftly undid each catch. The shimmering gold was placed haphazardly on the table near by. Next, one by one, he worked his way through the buttons on her deep brown blouse. The silk felt heavenly in his fingers. His hands slipped under the blouse and touched skin that was even more delightful to him than the silk had. He tugged her closer, capturing her mouth with his own. Her bra yielded to his fingers while they kissed. His hand stroked her tenderly and rhythmically. All she could do was gasp her pleasure into his mouth, encouraging him all the more.

"Just as long as there is nobody else," he breathed into her ear as he continued with his ministrations along her neck.

"Never," she moaned. "Nobody else compares to how I feel about you."

"Show me. I need some proof. Tonight, Della," he whispered.

"I thought you'd never ask," she replied with a coy look in her eyes.

"You are teasing me again, young lady," Perry struggled off the couch.

He held her hands close to his bare chest and turned to face her, "Della, never leave me."

"We tried that already and found it didn't work," she reassured him with a smile and kiss to his hands.

He just devoured her with his eyes.

"Now, it's time to get you off that knee, Counselor," she teased him as she took his hand and led him to the bedroom.

"Indeed…" he went willingly, grinning all the way.

The End


End file.
